mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
}} ---- *Category:Featured Article Templates *Category:Featured Articles *Mafia I - 5 **Salieri Crime Family used in 26 **Thomas Angelo - used in 1 **Paulie - used in 31 *Mafia II - 9 **Joe Barbaro - used in 23 **Charlies Service and Repair - used in 25 **Joe's apartment - used in 29 **Cossack - used in 8 **Family album - used in 28 *Mafia III - 12 **Lincoln Clay - used in 3 **Vito Scaletta - used in 2 **Bourbon City Blinder - used in 27 **Lincoln Clay Case File - used in 5 *Applicable to all games - 5 **Mafia Series Timeline - used in 30 **Cultural References - used in 24 **Boss **Military - used in 4 **Crime Families Trivia Mafia *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven character was assassinated in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 8 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven character was friends with Mafia II's Frank Vinci? Click here to find out. *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character raced in and won the 1932 Lost Heaven Grand Prix? Click here to find out. - used in 4 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia series building's name was inspired after a famous Hollywood Mafia film? Click here to find out. - used in 27 Mafia II *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What real life person appeared as a character in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - Used in 23 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character was a master safe-cracker and counterfeiter? Click here to find out. - used in 25 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What real life person appeared as a character in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 28 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character prides himself on his likeness to actor Humphrey Bogart? Click here to find out. *'Mafia Series Trivia:' In what Mafia II DLC mission were you awarded a custom hot rod for winning a fist fight? Click here to find out. - used in 30 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Empire Bay landmark was modeled after Los Angeles City Hall? Click here to find out. *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II voice actor has well over 600 acting credits to their name? Click here to find out. - used in 2 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character only appeared as a corpse in the game? Click here to find out. - used in 31 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character's nickname is "Rat Soap"? Click here to find out. - used in 3 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which British rock band inspire the name of a chapter in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 26 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia series character was offered the position of caporegime if he killed Vito Scaletta? Click here to find out. *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character earned a living as a strikebreaker at the Empire Bay docks back in 1916? Click here to find out. - used in 5 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What major league baseball team calls Empire Bay home? Click here to find out. - used in 29 Mafia III *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia Series character has appeared in all three Mafia games? Click here to find out. - used in 24 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What is the signature alcoholic beverage of New Bordeaux? Click here to find out. - used in 1 prohibition *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' *'Mafia Series Trivia:' '' Click here to find out.'' Template Article text goes here. '[[|'''Read more]] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Read other featured pages']]''' ---- Trivia text goes here. Category:Featured Article Templates Category:Site Administration